Jude Watson
Judy Blundell, mer känd i Star Wars-sammanhang under sitt pseudonym Jude Watson, är författare till flera Star Wars-romaner för unga läsare. Biografi Jude Watson är en amerikansk författarinna, specialiserad på böcker som utspelar sig under prequel-perioden. Watson blev involverad med LucasBooks när en redaktör hon tidigare arbetat med, bad henne att skriva Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil från Princessan Leia Organas perspektiv. Sedan dess har Watson skrivit bokserien Jedi Apprentice, och romaner i dagboksform om Drottning Amidala och Darth Maul. Hon är även författaren bakom bokserien Jedi Quest, vilken handlar om Jedimästaren Obi-Wan Kenobi och hans Padawan Anakin Skywalker, samt bokserien The Last of the Jedi, vilken handlar om Ferus Olin efter Den Stora Jediutrensningen. Star Wars bibliografi Jedi Apprentice * Jedi Apprentice #2: The Dark Rival * ''Jedi Apprentice #3: The Hidden Past * ''Jedi Apprentice #4: The Mark of the Crown * ''Jedi Apprentice #5: The Defenders of the Dead * Jedi Apprentice #6: THe Uncertain Path * Jedi Apprentice #7: The Captive Temple * Jedi Apprentice #8: The Day of Reckoning * Jedi Apprentice #9: The Fight for Truth * Jedi Apprentice #10 The Shattered Peace * Jedi Apprentice #11: The Deadly Hunter * Jedi Apprentice #12: The Evil Experiment * Jedi Apprentice #13: The Dangerous Rescue * Jedi Apprentice #14: The Ties That Bind * Jedi Apprentice #15: The Death of Hope * Jedi Apprentice #16: The Call to Vengeance * Jedi Apprentice #17: The Only Witness * Jedi Apprentice #18: The Threat Wihtin * Jedi Apprentice Special Edition #1: Deception * Jedi Apprentice Special Edition #2: The Followers Jedi Quest * Jedi Quest: Path to Truth * Jedi Quest #1: The Way of the Apprentice * Jedi Quest #2: The Trail of the Jedi * Jedi Quest #3: The Dangerous Games * Jedi Quest #4: The Master of Disquise * Jedi Quest #5: The School of Fear * Jedi Quest #6: The Shadow Quest * Jedi Quest #7: The Moment * Jedi Quest #8: Changing of the Guard * Jedi Quest #9: The False Peace * Jedi Quest #10: The Final Showdown Klonkrigen * Legacy of the Jedi * Secrets of the Jedi The Last of the Jedi * The Last of the Jedi #1: The Desperate Mission * The Last of the Jedi #2: Dark Warning * The Last of the Jedi #3: Underworld * ''The Last of the Jedi #4: Death on Naboo * The Last of the Jedi #5: A Tangled Web * The Last of the Jedi #6: Return of the Dark Side * The Last of the Jedi #7: Secret Weapon * The Last of the Jedi #8: Against the Empire * The Last of the Jedi #9: Master of Deception * The Last of the Jedi #10: Reckoning Star Wars Journals * Star Wars Journals: Captive to Evil Episode I Journals * Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala * Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul Star Wars Science Adventures * Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four * Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X Noveller * Storm Fleet Warnings * Ghosts of the Sith * The Last One Standing Externa länkar * "Judy Blundell" på scholastic.com * * Kategori: Författare Kategori: Barnboksförfattare Kategori: Verklighetsartiklar